Perturbation of a eukaryotic cytoskeletal protein often results in dramatic clinical manifestations. These include Duchenne and Becker muscular dystrophy's, Alzheimer's disease, hereditary deafness and Bernard Souvier syndrome. This pivotal role of the cytoskeleton in normal and diseased cellular functions has made it one of the most intensely studies areas in the field of biology. In Phase I, Cytoskeleton aims to provide researchers with highly pure, biologically active proteins and "user-friendly" kits designed specifically for investigating cytoskeletal function. We plan to follow previously published protocols for the production of cytoskeletal proteins and to adapts established in vitro assays into a "user-friendly" format. We are confident that the availability of our products in the scientific community will result in an enhanced progression towards understanding the underlying mechanisms dictating normal and aberrant cytoskeletal behaviour. Our long term goals center around the development of novel systems for the investigation of cytoskeletal function. We hope to be able to use these systems in screens for the development of novel therapies for the treatment of cytoskeletal based diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Our Phase I SBIR grant application has immediate commercial viability as we plan to make our reagents commercially available to researchers. The commercial promise of our long term goals lie in the development of therapeutic agents for diseases caused by perturbations of cytoskeletal proteins. Several of these, e.g., Alzheimer's and Duchenne muscular dystrophy are highly prevalent and will therefore have a large market.